Five games of fucking
by Megatronis
Summary: This story is about Cassie and Chase. They must appease all the fnaf characters and survive all of the nights. Will they make it? I don't know I haven't written it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own OC and custom story line. Everything else is property of Scott Cawthon. Thanks to ShadowDragon1234

We were sweating and almost out of breath by the time we got to where we were hopefully going to get a job. Wiping the sweat off their forehead they look up and the sign outside of the parking lot. It read 'Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! Fun for the Family!' We walked down the long parking lot to the doors and we held both of them open for a lady and her kids. We gave them a nod and headed in.

We were instantly met with a chicken in my face saying. "Hello and welcome to Freddy's Pizzeria where we are not at fault for any accident that may or may not happen. Hope you have tons of fun!" She had kind of a southern drawl mixed with a mid-western accent. Weird combo.

Cassie raises her eyebrows. "Wait a minute, not liable for any accident? Why would you bring that up?" she asks in a suspicious tone.

Chica ignores us turning and going into the kitchen.

We move out of the way to try to find a living employee that could direct us to the manager's office. I walked out into the main area where I saw Freda and Bonnie handing out party hats and singing. As soon as we neared Freda's eyes locked onto us and turned black with a white dot in the middle. It was only for moment and they returned to normal.

Cassie leans over to Chase. "Did you see that?" she whispers. "Yeah. Good to know I'm not crazy."

"Glad to know I'm not going insane. Er… insan-er. …Is that a word?"

"Yes I believe it is."

They both had the same thought. 'This place is going to drive me nuts.' They found a lady in red suit with a pin of Freddy's face on it. "Hey where is the manager's office?"

She jumped and let a small peep as she turned around. She let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare people like that! Didn't your mother teach you two manners?! Sorry I don't like being scared. The manager had a door left of the stage. It's pretty easy to find."

"Ok thanks! Sorry for the jumpscare. See you later." They walked past Freda and Bonnie again and looked for any weird movements. Nothing happened and so they continued walking to the Manager's door. When I reached it I knocked on the door. "Hello? We're here to apply for the ad in the paper."

We heard some scrambling around before the door was opened a smige. "You want to be the engineer and nightguards?"

They enter the manager's office. "If there's another robot in here, I'm throwing water on it." Cassie mutters.

They heard multiple locks sound and the door was closed. The man had slicked black hair and a pink shirt that also had a pin on it. He eyes darted left and right before ushering us to sit. He smelled like cheap cologne and his room even more so. He sat us down and walked over to his chair taking a seat. "So what makes you right for this job?"

Chase was the first to speak. "I have a 3.8 GPA and I got my engineering degree. I believe I can get this place back in business. I know that you are currently having problems with their voice boxes and the smells coming off their suits. I won't require more than minimum wage."

Cassie speaks. "I'm very perceptive and respond immediately to even the smallest noise I hear. I'm a human antenna, so to speak."

"I see. Well I would say that one of you are overqualified for this job but if you want to work here it's your own funeral. You're both hired with one exception."

"What's the exception?"

"You both have to work the night shift. We're currently out of people to watch the animatronics while they are free roaming. Before you ask it's so their joints don't lock up and rust. You will be paid less than minimum wage as you will already be hired to take care of the other animatronics. If you find anything wrong you will hit the button under your desk. Oh and if you need spare parts for the animatronics come ask me."

"Hey extra cash is extra cash. We will do it." He smiled and told me to sign a contract.

After signing the contract they left the room and as the did the manager said, "Before you I must tell you to not enter the basement."

We nodded and went to leave. Chica was back and as they passed her hand moved over lightly to touch Chases crotch.

Cassie sees this and whirls around to face the chicken, fist raised and face contorted into a terrifying look of primal rage. Her mouth opens as she gets ready to start screaming bloody murder.

Chase sees this and quickly covers her mouth and picks her taking her outside. He feels her biting and tries hard to stop an erection.

"She touched you! Didn't you see that? She did the same thing that bitch Alice did, and you said I could kill her if I wanted!"

"Yes I did. But I didn't say anything about a giant metal chicken. And did a chicken really just grope me? I got a feeling things are going to be like this a lot here."

"Alright then, then can I bring a metal cutter and a sledgehammer with me tonight?"

"No. You only make more work for us and it comes out of our paycheck. Bring popcorn, liquid butter, lotion, water, snacks, toys, paper and tape."

A sly grin breaks out across her face. "Toys? As in… THOSE toys?"

Chase returns with his own sly grin. "Of course. Don't forget the extra large ones. Oh and the twisting one. That's my favorite."

Cassie giggles. "Oh, I'll bring everything, including that sexy pair of black panties you love so much." she purrs in her seductive voice. "If I wear any ~" she adds with a wink.

"And there goes my attempt at hiding my erection."

"Oh my… uh, we should probably go somewhere where there aren't kids to nurse that."

Chases face turns bright red as he realizes that she was right. "True. Shall we go home or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Let's go home." Cassie says, once again min her seductive voice. Chase smiles kissing her. "Can do."

Cassie had teased Chase when they were home but never had sec because they had an hour to relax. After packing everything they listed they headed out for Freda family diner to start their first lust mfilled nights.

Chase opened the door and scooped Cassie off her feet after closing the door. "It's feels good to be back alone? So who is in charge on this wonderful night?"

"I think you should take the reins tonight. You got us the job. How about on the desk?"

Chase smiles going in for a kiss. Cassie returns the kiss, nibbling his lower lip.

He pulls back with slight moan escaping his lips. "You know just what I like. And I love it." He carries her over to to the desk setting her atop of it.

Cassie pulls up her shirt, letting him see her plump pair of DDs. "May I touch the royal fruit madam?"

"You may."

"Thank you your majesty." Chase leans in taking the left breast into his mouth while teasing the right one. "Oh yes… just like that…" Cassie whispers.

Taking that as encouragement he swaps breast but this time moving hand down into her pants. "Oh, be careful." she warns, but makes no effort to stop him.

Chase stops what he was doing to look up at her. "Aren't I always?" Before she answers the phone rings.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cassie groans, snatching up the entire set, clearly ready to throw it.

"Um hello? Hello? I'm here to tell you about your job."

"We know what are our job is about, and we're kinda busy right now."

"Well however busy you two you are need to hear what I'm about to say."

"Fine. What?"

"I'm currently working at different Freda restaurant from a different time period. In the basement you will find portals to these different time periods. The robots around you are alive. They change at night. Into something much more adult like. The only one who seems to have control over this change is any version of Foxy you come across and some more powerful entities. Your job is to survive them or appease them. I'm am currently on my own mission to do the same. I'll call you up every now and then to make sure you're alive. If you choose not to accept I will accept that but I know that they will not. They will find you. Oh and before I go you must survive at least 6 nights at each place you visit."

Cassie pauses. "Are you high?"

"Trust me ma'am I would much rather that be true then what is going on around you. If you don't believe me check the stage. They all should have changed by now. You won't see bigger changes till they are aroused but they should much different than they usually do. And Bonnie might be gone already."

Rolling her eyes, Cassie checks the stage to realize that not only is Bonnie gone, but the animatronics eyes have gone back to being back with white pupils. "Oh balls."

"You see now don't you? I'm telling you the truth. But I must go my animatronics are stirring as well. Goodluck!"

"…" "I told you I should've brought a sledgehammer."

"Dammit. The one time I tell you no as well. Oh well get your shirt back on I want to see these changes he was talking about."

Cassie puts her shirt back on. "Can I at least shove the big dildo up the chicken's ass? I'm still mad at it for touching you."

"If she comes yes. Which you going to use? We have a lot."

"The biggest one we've got."

M"Oh dear. You mean the life size remote inflatable horse dildo? The one we had to get off the black market because it killed people? That one?"

An evil grin that wouldn't look out of place on the Joker creeps across Cassie's face. "That one." she says in a dangerous tone with a touch of insanity. She's got that gleam in her eye that tells him some robots are gonna die tonight.

"Oh dear lord. How about we don't completely break our what we're supposed to watch? Please I'm begging you choose a different one."

An evil grin that wouldn't look out of place on the Joker creeps across Cassie's face. "That one." she says in a dangerous tone with a touch of insanity. She's got that gleam in her eye that tells him some robots are gonna die tonight.

"Oh dear lord. How about we don't completely break our what we're supposed to watch? Please I'm begging you choose a different one."

Cassie sighs, looking crestfallen. "Okay. What about the big pink one?"

"Hmm the vibrating one or the 'enlarger'?"

"Enlarger. Robots don't need vibrators."

"Good point." He pulls up the monitor searching for Bonnie. They found it roaming the hallway, and true to his word, it looked different way more feminine.

Cassie stares. "Huh. So, Bonnie's a girl. Makes sense. Never heard of a boy being named Bonnie."

"I suppose so. But I think I see something between her..." he is cut off as the screen flickers and Bonnie is no longer in the hallway.

"Shit!" Cassie begins flipping through screens. "Where'd she go?" Cassie feels a tap on her shoulder.

She stiffens, slowly turning around, as if afraid that something would blow up if she moved too fast.

She turns around to see Bonnie. "Hia there. M-m-my name's Bonnie. Nice to meet you two."

"Uh… hi…?" Cassie slowly looks down. "…Why do you have a dick?"

Bonnie face lights up covering his junk. "Well I'm a-a femboy. I like looking like a girl." Bonnie looks away in shame and embarrassment.

Cassie looks at Chase and mouths. "Help me." looking flustered and awkward. Chase stands up moving beside Cassie. "Why are you covering yourself? Remove your hands."

"Uh, okay. I'll roll with this." Cassie mumbles.

Bonnie looks back slowly removing his hands from his dick. "Good job. You're enjoying this aren't you? Don't answer I can see plain as day. I'd say your dick is 2 and a half inches long. Not bad but not good either."

"Where is it coming from?" Cassie asks. "How does a robot have a dick?"

"I don't know. We all kind of change at night. Into what we want to be. This is me." Chase smiles whispering something to Cassie. "We can use him."

"Uh… okay?" she turns to Bonnie. "Do you have an asshole?"

"Well um." Chase takes a step forward. "She asked you a question. Either answer us or show us. There is no other way."

Bonnie hesitates, but eventually turns and bends over, revealing an asshole. Cassie raises her eyebrows. "Well then."

"Hmm. Answer me this, do you have your virginity in all of your holes and your cock?"

"Good. If it's alright with you and my little honey pot we are going to take those from you. Your opinion doesn't matter as much so it's mostly Cassie's decision."

Cassie hesitates. "Uh, according to the guy on the phone, we have to. I guess this'll make a cool story."

"True. Maybe we will but on fanfiction after this over. Now please go grab one of the flavored lubes and you get on the desk. You over there. Go get on top of her and beg her to let you lick her tits. Cassie please toss over the lotion."

Cassie tosses the bottle and Chase catches it. "Nice catch!"

"Thanks. Now hurry up Bonnie I don't have all night. Oh wait I do. Now get over here."

Bonnie climbs on top of Cassie, gently straddling her pelvis. "Hello ma'am. May I lick your large beautiful breasts?"

"You may. No biting."

"Yes ma'am." He lifts up Cassie's shirt and starts licking her right breast while gripping the other one. Whiles he's busy Chase moves behind the pair to squirt a generous amount of lube into his hands. Using his fingers he slowly starts lubing up Bonnie's hole. Bonnie shutters as the lube is very cold

"You're doing great for a first-timer." Cassie murmured, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's shoulders.

Bonnie lifts his head slightly. "I've been practicing with Chica." And start rotating the breasts so he's sucking her left breast while gripping her right.

"Uh— okay… good for you…" Cassie says awkwardly. Chase smiles slowly inserting his finger into Bonnie. He finds his g-spot and presses down hard on it.

Bonnie moans loudly, bucking into Chase's fingers. "Sometimes a little excited. Want more?"

"Yes sir! Please give me more!"

"Good girl. But you're going to regret saying that." He pulled out his finger and then jammed in four right to his prostate.

"OH GOD!" Bonnie shouts/moans.

"Trust me this nothing compared to the main event. Mine is much bigger isn't that right Cassie?"

Cassie grins at him over Bonnie's shoulder. "Yes, oh yes you are, lovey."

"Thanks darling." He removes his fingers and Bonnie's ass moves back trying to reinsert them. He slaps her ass stopping her movement. "Keep yourself still slut. You will get my cock when I deem you ready for it. Get off Cassie. It's her turn to play with you now."

Bonnie obediently gets off and Cassie gets a large pink dildo. "Are the batteries fresh?" she asks Chase.

"Yep. Loaded them all before we came here. Have fun you two. I'm going to go get us some pizza and drinks. I'll be back soon. If he lasts till I get back here his gets to have my cock."

"Okay! I'll have water." Cassie replies. "Unless they have blue Icees, then I'll have that."

"Alright see you when get back. With that he leaves heading where he saw Chica go. He passes a cove a hears mechanical fapping. "You know I'm going to pretend I'm not hearing anything. With that he enters the kitchen. As soon as he enter something pulls him in for a deep kiss.

Chase turns around to see Chica leering at him. "Woah there! I have a girlfriend! And what's with you grabbing my crotch this morning?"

"It's night time baby." Chica purrs. "And I don't think your girlfriend could be as sexy as me. Why don't I treat you to the best night of your life?" Chase then hears a scream from the office. It's Cassie, and she sounds enraged to the point of insanity. Chase then remembers that even if she can't see them, she can hear them.

"Um we might want to run. That scream is for one of us and I don't want to know who. We just might want to lube ourselves up if she finds us. Because she will insert it dry, trust me it was a bad Christmas that year." Chase runs out of the kitchen and sees spare parts room and dives in.

Chica stares at the spare parts room and is about to follow when she feels something collide with her head. She turns around the see the girl that had been with Chase standing behind her with an absolutely feral expression, eyes burning with rage. She's holding a crowbar from the supply closet in one hand, likely what she'd hit Chica with, and a huge black horse dildo in the other. "So, we meet again." Cassie growls.

"I suppose we do. Carl I need some help here!" Rustling is heard above a cupcake falls from the vent onto Chica. "Welcome back! We got a sour puss to deal with."

Cassie laughs an unnerving cackle at the sight, swinging the crowbar and hitting the cupcake.

It hits the wall and breaks. Chica runs over picking up the pieces. "Carl no! You were my favorite buttplug! Now that's it! You just signed yourself up for an ass whopping.

Cassie lets loose a shrill squeal of a laugh. "This is why you don't mess with my beloved Chasie!" she shrieks as she charges Chica, crowbar raised to start beating on her.

"You just don't know how to share do yaw?" She grabs the crowbar from Cassie bending it into a pretzel. "Well I'll make you. Even if it's with you out off the picture!"

"BITCH!" Cassie snatches up a shard of Carl and jabs into Chica's shoulder, the sharpened metal sliding right between the metal plates and cutting wires.

With Chica left arm know disabled she use her right arm to grabs Cassie throat. "Now that wasn't very nice." She lifts Cassie up then throws her. Cassie's head collides with the wall.

Cassie sits up. "My dad hit me on the head all the time!" she says with a laugh and runs at Chica again, vaulting into the air and landing on her, legs around her torso and arms, arms around her head.

"Now get off me varmint!" She uses her beak to bite Cassie. She uses her head to repeatedly bash Cassie into the wall.

"Do you think that'll work? I can hang on like a lea— ugh!" Chica's head is buried into her gut and Cassie vomits on her head. "Oh God… heh, hahaha! That hat suits you!"

"I'm done playing around!" Chica rips Cassie off of her and starts chocking her. Cassie's vision starts becoming blurry. But then Chica feels something on her asshole. It's Chase with the giant horse dildo. "Your lucky I lubed it up." He shoves the entire dildo in her presses a button on a remote and the end turns into a buttplug so she can't remove it. It starts slowly expanding and Chase sets it on low vibration. Just as she feels like she about to explode everything stops.

She drops Cassie and slowly reaches for her spare buttplug and shoves it into Cassie. "That thing is set to expand well above what you humans are supposed to survive. If I die she dies."

Cassie pulls the plug out, albeit with difficulty and a bit of blood, and shoves it into Chica's mouth. "Shut up." she snaps.

Chica snaps her fingers and another one appears taking the place of the last one. Spikes pop out of the end to prevent anyone from touching it. Chicas smiles spitting out the buttplug in her mouth. "I got plenty to go girly. And each one more dangerous than the last one. There is no win for you here."

"Yeah there is." Cassie shoves the knife Chase gave her into her other shoulder, cutting off the wires, leaving both arms disabled.

"You'll have to repair me before show starts. Otherwise you lose. You've started a game that you can't even imagine. And likes he said you need to satisfy all of us." Chase looks at Cassie. "Cassie as much as I dislike her right now she's right. I have to repair her before the night's over. It's 4:30 am right now so I have to get started if we don't want to become homeless."

Cassie sighs. "Fine. Could you at least get this thing out?"

"If you try I'll expand it now. There's a camera on it so I'll know if you remove it. Then goes big boom. I'll be watching the entire time."

"…Chica, please bend over."

"No"

"Fine. I'll do it the hard way." Cassie gets behind Chica, balances on one foot, and kicks Chica square in the ass. "Ouch!" Cassie yelps, holding her foot. "Shit!"

"Ha ha ha! That was worth it!" Chica starts laughing but Chase comes over grabbing her by her beak her lowering her eye level. "Now listen here. I'm much stronger than a normal human because I'm not all human. I could snap you like a twig. Here the deal. You're going to listen to her or you're never going to get me. Is that what you want?"

"No." Chica admits.

"Then bend the fuck over."

"First." Cassie says. "Take the plug out. If you don't, you'll be disobeying me and you won't get Chase." Cassie's grinning now.

"I won't take your plug out. It's the only thing keeping me alive and Chase somewhat in my control."

Cassie, angered, punches Chica in the eye.

Her eyes lights start flickering out. "I still mwon't do it." Chase sighs. "Cassie can you please stop making more work?"

"Okay." Cassie agrees. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Chica, bend over."

"Fine." She bends over completely her arms dangling near her head. Laughing, Cassie grabs the dildo and shoves it in until it's in her chest, pulling it out only to thrust it in even deeper. It's in her throat now bulging.

"Ow! Son of bitch! Fuck you!"

"No. I'm doing the fucking here."

Smiling Chase pulls out the remote. "Here's the remote settings for it. I thought you might use it settings are vibrate, lengthen, widen, buttplug, cum, and destroyer."

Cassie sets it to widen. "You think that's wide? My cupcake is wider than that." Chase smacks her ass. "Yeah at its best. This has only just started growing. It has barely began to form. Once Cassie has had her fun with you I'm going to fix up. So listen to her like a good slut and you will be all better."

Cassie laughs. "Let's go full width!" she yells, turning the dial.

The toy starts expanding and as it grows so does Chicas asshole. She tries to stand up and the toys outline seen from stomach to right in between for F cups. "Please it's going to break me in two!"

"What's the percentage at Cassie? How much wider can it go?"

Cassie looks at the remote. "It's at 87%"

"I see. Push it 90%."

"No please I can't anymore!"

"You brought this on yourself." Cassie says coldly.

"No please no aggghh!" The toys outline is now clearly visible and Chica tries to move away. She makes it to the spare parts room before she collapses from pain and pleasure. "Please... stop..."

Cassie stares. "Should we stop?"

"Hmmm. For now. Do you want to leave in her as a buttplug or you want to take it out?"

"I'll leave it in as a buttplug." Cassie replies.

Cassie presses a button shrinking it and turning the end of it into a butt plug. "There nice and snug. I'm feeling generous so I'll put it on it low vibration."

"Thank you…" Chica sighs.

Chase looks around seeing the blood, cum, and trash everywhere. "You go get Bonnie and clean up. I'm going to go fix her up."

"Okay!" Cassie runs off to get Bonnie.

"Now you I need to fix." He walks over lifting her up effortlessly. "Oh my so strong.~" Chase rolls his eyes setting her on the table.

"Are you going to give me the rubber glove treatment?" Chica asks with a wink.

"In pretty sure Cassie gave you all the rubber you need. He pulls out his tools reattaching the wires and replacing completely destroyed ones. He taps her eye and it flickers back to life. Going further down he examines her breasts for any other damages. "Why don't you get a closer look sugar?" She uses her arms to shove him in between her breasts. Chase had taken the remote from Cassie but he couldn't reach it. He couldn't make a noise so Cassie could hear them. Using his arms he lifted her of the table.

As Chase lifts Chica, she loses her grip and falls back onto the table. Chase ties her down. He slaps her breast hard. "How dare you! A cow like you must listen to your master. Very naughty of you."

Chica laughs. "I'm just playing with ya, handsome."

"Is that right? Do not speak unless spoken too." He slaps her breasts hard again. He watched them jiggle.

"Hmm. Good girl. But tonight was not your night it was Bonnie's. What a bad girl you were tonight. Very bad." He slaps her harder than before. Not even close to his full strength. If he used that she would be dead. "Bad girl! Very bad girl! What do you have to say for yourself bitch?"

"I didn't want to wait."

"Does my little girl need to learn lessons in patience?"

"Maybe she does~" Chica purrs.

"Good. Then we begin." He starts roughly groping her breasts while fingering her and pressing on her clit with his thumb.

His finger is soon slick with vaginal fluids as Chica bucks into his fingers. He removes his fingers from her breasts and pussy. "No cumming until I tell you."

"That's not fair!" Chica whines.

"Neither was stealing Bonnie's turn or planting a butt bomb in my love. Now it's your turn to pay."

"Your love tried to kill me!"

"After you tried to rape me."

"Eh, tomato tomoto."

"Ohh your a very bad girl. Good. That means I get to train you."

Chica giggles. "I look forward to my training, master."

He stroked her face kissing her head. "Good. You have a day of watching children ahead of you. Does that make you wet? When you transform back into your friendly little self it will be stuck inside you. The battery can last for years on the low setting."

"Oh master, please take it out."

"Nope. You're stuck with it till Cassie says otherwise."

"I have no clue with that woman. But that's what makes it fun."

"Not for me." Chica says in a pleading tone.

M"Good. That voice of yours sounds so delicious. Almost makes me want to fuck you. Almost."

"Master…" Chica whined.

"Nope. You seem to be fine so I'm going to untie you. You have thirty minutes to apologize to Bonnie and Cassie. Oh and do it on your knees."

"But master—" one glare from Chase changes her mind. "Okay…"

It turns into a smile and he kisses her while he unties her from the bounds.

Chica begrudgingly follows Chase out of the room and they soon come across Cassie and Bonnie, who have just finished cleaning up the mess.

"Hello you two. Chica has something to say."

"I'm sorry for being a bad girl and trying to rape Master without permission. And I'm sorry for interrupting your night of fun Bonnie."

Cassie's grin widens as she looks at Chase, giving him a thumbs up.

He pats her on the head. "I think that means they accept. Now places everyone! The night begins in 10 minutes!" They all line up but Chase notices that Freda came out of the spare parts room he and Chica were in. 'Hmmm I didn't see her in there.'

"What's Freddy doing in there?" Cassie asks.

"I don't know. Seems weird. We will have to check it out tomorrow night." With that they cleaned up everything and promised Bonnie that tomorrow was his.

As they pass Pirate's Cove, Cassie looks to see Foxy staring at them from the curtains. He quickly retreats when he notices her. "I don't like the fox already." Cassie mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own OC and custom story line. Everything else is property of Scott Cawthon.

CHAPTER 2:

Thirty minutes after chapter 1:

They arrive home after a long night at fnaf. "What a ducking ruff night. Pun indented."

Cassie giggles, then gets a troubled look. "I have to go to the bathroom…"

"Oh um. Well she did she would be watching so guess just pull it out and gave it watch you? Then put it back in."

"I don't want to put the thing back in!"

"Well you have to or we all die!"

Cassie looked pouty, but relented. "Fine…"

"Thank you in going to take a shower so you can join me once you're done."

Cassie grins. "Glad to." With that he smacked her ass. And went to go take his shower while Cassie followed him.

Chase and Cassie enter the restaurant. Cassie still has her earbuds in, listening to a creepypasta.

"Must you always listen to that stuff? You know some of it turns me on." Cassie shrugs. "Want me to put it away?"

"Depends. How hard do you want to be fucked?" Cassie grins. "Well, my ass is still sore, so I'll say moderately."

"Then I suggest you put it away now. Because I'm half and half on just taking you here and now."

Cassie puts her earbuds away. "Good choice."

As they near the office, they hear footsteps and a gruff British voice ring through the halls.

"The fuck is that shit? I've heard that before... the grunting! Hey you stop jacking off in there!"

"You do it all the time." Cassie points out. "Well when you have a cock my size you need to other wise people ask why you stole grapefruits when I don't even like the damn things!"

Cassie starts laughing at the comparison." Shall we find out who's doing it?"

"Alright." They go over the a red curtain which is the source of the noise.

Wasting no time, Cassie pulls back the curtain to see Foxy with his wang in his hand. He turns showing that he has a large purple dildo in his ass. Cassie breaks the awkward silence. "I thought you had a pirate accent, not a British one. Not that I'm complaining, but I'm confused."

"Well I'm not about to yiff the fox so I'm going to go now before things get out of plot."

Cassie turns to follow him to the office. He sits down on the chair beckoning her over. Smiling, Cassie sits on his lap.

"Well this should be a safer night? Right?" And with that the phone rang. "Shit." Cassie says, picking up.

"Uh hello hello it's me again. Just want to warn the Foxy will be more active tonight than usual. I'm other than watch out for Chica she tends to get a bit obsessive and has been known to randomly grown a cock and rape her victims. But Dave the cupcake should be able to calm her down."

"Uh, yeah. We ran into her last night. I may have gotten mad and broken Dave." Cassie says awkwardly with a guilty face.

"Well then you're fucked. I've never met anyone who's been able to control Chica but if you can there's a good chance she won't leave your side.

Cassie looks at Chase. "I think we've got it covered."

"Whatever do you mean by that? Are we in a horror game that made millions of dollars here? Don't be vague that's just annoying."

"We put a buttplug in her that grows to the point she's screaming in pain."

"Oh dear. You have taken the route that she will probably be your pet haven't you?"

Cassie grins. "What a splendid idea!"

"No don't you know what this means? She want to leave the restaurant unless..."

"We break her legs?"

"And risk the plan? No I have a much better plan."

"What?"

"In your travels if not now you will meet a man named Mr. Fear. If he deems you worthy he will hand you the contracts to the business. If you sign them then you will own the restaurant. He had deemed me unworthy."

Cassie suddenly gets a disgusted face. "If we have to pleasure him too, I'm gonna cut off his dick and shove it up his ass."

"One: What a violent reaction.

Two: Who the fuck said that?

And Three: Why would you think that?

"One: I'm violent. Two: Everything here is about pleasuring things. Three: Because I'm crazy."

"Well then. Good night. He should be arriving any time now."

When the line goes dead, Cassie and Chase hear screeching and running footsteps approaching the room. Panicking, Cassie slams her fist onto the button, closing the door just as Foxy rounds the corner, slamming face first into it. This makes Cassie start laughing loudly. "What an idiot!" she howls.

"Ow that hurt! My dick is freezing now!" He left returning to his cove. Cassie grins, opening the door before looking at Chase. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Trolling the fox?"

"Trolling the fox."

Later that night (2:00)

Cassie shuts the door on foxy for the fourth time in a row. "Can you stop that you bloody wanker!"

Cassie smiled. "You saw what I was doing in the bathroom?"

Foxys face becomes one of horror while Chase laughs in the background.

*Cassie dances while mooning Foxy through the window because she felt like it.*

I laugh harder and foxy gets angry attacks the window. Only to smack his face into the window hard. Very hard.

Cassie pulls out the popcorn and starts eating it. "Let's keep making him mad. This is fun." Chase reaches over grabbing a handful. "Yes I agree."

10 minutes later:

"Well my dear I do believe he coming again. You sure you buttered the floor?"

Cassie nods, grinning. "Yup! All buttery!"

"Then in three, two, one..." We here screaming coming closer. The pitch suddenly changes as we see a red blur pass by the door and into the wall.

Cassie bursts out laughing. "Sucker!" Cassie howls.

We start laughing then then they hear a noise. A very angry noise. "Um the door? We should probably shut that."

"Shiiiiit!" Cassie hits the button, the door starts to close until Foxy stops it with his leg. Yelping, Cassie kicks it repeatedly until he retracts the limb.

Cassie tries to shut it again only to catch his toes. "Ow! You stupid landlubber! Now look what you've done! Ye made switch audio chips! I hate mine pirate chip! I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do. Swear on me hook and me private collection of robots gone wild."

Cassie shrugs. "Your fault. You didn't have to try to get in."

"How in the blue blazes is this my fault?! Ye both are just sitting there waiting to be fucked. A horny matey got to get that there booty. Not to mention ye bastards buttered up the floor."

"We knew you were coming and chaffing starts when you're doing it for hours."

"Well if ye are chaffing take off them there clothes and I can go grab some lotion from me cove. It's not for me toys of course. It be me for my, um, fur! My fur needs a lot of lotion."

"…Nah, sorry, I'm not into robot foxes." Cassie closes the door in his face.

"Well speak for ye-self because it seems like someone likes me nude."

*He moves to the window*

"Who, Freddy?"

"Nope. He's very close to ye right now. One would say a tent has been pitched."

Cassie looks back to see Chase's erection. "Um, is that for me, or are you into bestiality stuff too?"

"Um it's a little of both. It started when you mooned him then grew when he just came here nude."

"You're into a lot of stuff."

"You know it."

Cassie turns to Foxy. "Well, not all of it's for you! And I know where you were going to put that lotion, you pervert!"

Foxy smiles. "Har har! I suppose you do. Well I'll get ye two eventually." He walks away. As Cassie turns to face Chase they heard metal clanging on the ground followed by a medium of curses.

Cassie looks at Chase. "What was that?"

"My guess? He slipped on our butter trap again."

Her face lights up. "Oh, I forgot about that!" she giggles. "Silly me!"

"Yes you are. Come here. We got four hours left to go might as well get comfortable."

Cassie sits on Chase's lap. Slowly leaning forward she kisses him on the lips. Smiling he kisses back.

Slowly but surely Chase heard a noise in the background. He stops the kiss and looks around Cassie to see a bottle of lotion and foxy wanking himself by looking through the window.

"Fuck off you cunt!"

Foxy looks frustrated. "Come make me!"

Cassie uses a stack of papers and a good amount of tape to cover the windows.

"Oh now you can just fuck yourselves."

Cassie laughs. "Got that taken care of. HE JUST GOT NO SCOPED!" * Deal with it shades come on*

"Did you really just use that meme?"

Cassie turns her head towards him lowering the shades slightly. "Yes. Yes I did."

"You are ridiculous sometimes Cas."

"I know." she replies with a smile.

Cassie stiffens. "Uh… what's that?"

They both hear a noise from the right right hallway. It's quiet and slowly and they hear low buzzing."

Cassie stiffens. "Uh… what's that?"

"I'm pretty it's a chicken."

"Oh balls."

"Yep." The noise gets closer and louder. As she arrives at the door she comes in. On all fours. She is soon followed by Bonnie.

Cassie looks down at them, then at Chase. "Well, guess it's time." she says as she pulls out a dildo.

"Time for what exactly? What do you have planned?"

"We're going to give Bonnie his night."

"That I can agree on."

"Bonnie, lay on the desk. Chica, on your knees next to it."

Bonnie and Chica listened. Both doing it obediently. Chica was a bit hesitant but quickly overcame that so that she would receive no punishment.

"Good." Cassie praises. "Chase, you want to do Chica?"

"You sure? I know you're a little bit so and so with her."

"Yeah, but I don't swing that way."

"Could have fooled me. I remember in high school were you would go into the bed with girls. That's how I meet you. But anyway sure I'll take Chica."

Cassie's mouth drops open. "H-Hey, that was a one time thing! I was only experimenting!"

"Sure you were. Sounded like the experiments result ended quite happily."

"…A girl knows what a girl wants…"

"True. Chica get over here." Chica timidly crawls over to Chase. "Good now take off my pants."

Chica obeys, taking off Chase's pants.

"Good. Use your beak to take off my underwear. Watch out it tends to smack people and knock them out."

Gulping, Chica uses her beak to remove his underwear, nearly getting smacked. "Close call there Chica. Almost had to shout timber. Well use the mouth of yours. You have to get it nice and hard."

Chase's cock stood long and proud, smooth shaft veiny, tip already dripping with precum. The balls that hung below were the size of grapefruits.

"That things a monster! I can't fit that in my mouth. It will break it!"

"Try." Chase ordered.

Chica gulps taking off her beak then opening her mouth as much as she can. She take the tip into her mouth her long tongue to encircle the tip. She tries to push it further in out can't. "Come in Cassie can take farther than that!"

Get REXT! ?

Chica growls. "Then have her do this!" she snaps.

"Don't you get sassy with me. Trust me I'm usually the kinder of the two. But if you make me angry then you just killed all of us." Chica a little scared goes back to sucking his cock. When she still can't get it further she feels two hands on the back of her head. "You're going to have to take him farther slut. You wanted him didn't you?"

"W-Wait—!" too late. Her head is shoved forward and she's forced to take his entire cock.

"Hee hee, you look like a stuffed Thanksgiving turkey!" Cassie giggles. She suddenly smirks and begins to deftly stroke Chase's cock through Chica's chest, fingers dancing over the shaft, playing all the right keys. Chase moans softly. "Cassie… ahhhh… what are you doing…?" giggling again, Cassie gently kisses his belly before licking his balls. "Just getting creative." she purrs and continues. Unable to breathe, Chica bites down on Chase's cock.

Chase smacks her upside the head removing his cock from her mouth. A slick pop sounded as he removed it. It was absolute covered I silva and smelled heavenly. Near the base there was some bite marks. "Why you do that you slut?"

"I couldn't breathe!" Chica whines. "Aghhh. Cassie would to you think about this?"

Cassie pauses, silent in thought. "Well, on one hand, breathing is kinda necessary for life, on the other hand, she DID bite you in the dick."

"Hmm. Time to fill her up from the other end?" Bonnie comes over hold the strap on Cassie requested.

"But I'm a virgin!" Chica cries out. Chase smiles. "Good."

"Yeah." Cassie says, taking off her pants and underwear, marking a show of tossing them behind her before putting on the strap on. "It's showtime!"

Chase lifts up Chica putting her in his shoulder. "We will be heading back to the spare parts room. You two have some fun!"

Cassie grins waving before turning to Bonnie with a fluid swing of her hips, posing seductively against the wall.

Bonnie gulps looking into her eyes. He sees only lust and death. He turns towards the readers. "Please help me." He gets pulled out frame. Cassie looks shocked. "You guys are little shits." Cassie rolls up her sleeves.

"Dammit!" Cassie yells. "What the hell?!" she's soon storming through the restaurant, kicking doors open. She walks in on Chase and Chica mid-sex and freezes awkwardly as the two look at her in shock. "Uh… I'll close this for you…" she slowly closes the door and resumes searching.

Bonnie is in the Managers office hiding under the desk shivering. Accidentally he hits a button under the desk. The room starts shocking as the wall to his right opens up leading to the basement. Bonnie hears Cassie running towards the sounds and he tries to go for the opening.

Cassie bursts through the door just in time to see him vanish through the opening. Now more interested in the basement, she descends the stairs. Bonnie cowers when he sees her emerge, but Cassie ignores him in favor of the glowing portals. "Cool!" she says excitedly before running up the stairs. "CHAAAASE!" she calls.

"What?!" He says. He can barely be heard above the loud moaning of Chica. "I found the portals in the basement! Come see! It's so awesome!" Cassie says, eagerly bouncing.

"Fine!" Some movements are heard and soon the the two come down the stairs. With Chica still on his cock she is strapped to Chase and seems to drunk.

"Chase, did you give Chica booze?" Cassie asks. "If so, can I have some?"

"Some scotch but I'm mostly cock drunk. She has came like five times already. And who would have known she was actually a virgin. Anyways here's the bottle."

Cassie takes it with a huge grin, taking several swigs. As she pulls the bottle away from her mouth, coughing, Cassie grins at Chase. "Want some?"

"Nope. I've had enough to drink. She produces milk you know. Anyway cool portals. Wonder where they go? Wait the have labels."

Cassie skips over to one of the portals, swiftly bending over to read the labels. "This one says 1989!" she says, looking fascinated.

"Hmm. Look at the top they have names." In order of left to right they said Sister Location, fnaf 4, fnaf 2, fnaf 3, and then one that had not yet been labeled. There were more but they were not on.

"Oh! Chase, Sister Location sounds cool!" Cassie says, moving to stand in front of it.

Before she could move any further Chase lifted her up and placed her on top of Chicas shoulders. "Let's take care of this place before we go other timelines." They turned around and was meet with a shadowed figure.

Cassie gasps, whipping out her knife. "Who goes there?!" she yells in an overdramatic voice.

"Worthy? Unworthy? Worthy? Unworthy?"

"…What?"

The man start moving towards Chase looking him over. "Worthy." Now he looks at Cassie taking her in. After some time of scrutiny, he makes his decision. "Worthy."

With that takes out two pieces of paper and a pen. "Sign." Chase takes the pen and papers and uses Chicas breast to write down his name. Then he hands the papers up the Cassie.

Cassie signs her name in her loopy, balloon-y writing. She hands the paper back the man and he smiles. He warps away leaving them relatively alone.

Cassie looks at Chase. "Now what?"

"Either I cum in this chicken or you. And I don't know if I can get her pregnant. Also what happened to Bonnie?"

Cassie shrugs, fishing through her bag, eventually pulling out something in a blue wrapper. A condom. Cassie gives it to Chase. "Will that do?"

"You know that won't. Remember when we use that in your ass? It broke after my first string of cum."

Cassie looks despondent, taking the condom out of it's wrapper and blowing it up like a balloon. "Too bad." she says as she ties the end. Looking at Chase, she offers him the condom-balloon.

"Sure why not. Hey there's Bonnie! How you doing bud? Care for a balloon? Chase turns toward him and it causes Chica to cum once again soaking the ground around her.

Bonnie smiles, taking the balloon. Cassie giggles. "Too bad I don't know how to make balloon animals." she says.

Chase taps her on the shoulder. He whispers, "Go get him now. He's distracted and you got enough lube left."

Cassie sighs. "Ok." she lubes up the dildo and swiftly enters Bonnie. "Sorry." she says. "Hey, think of it this way: it's your night tonight!"

"That hurt. But you are hitting m-m-m g spot! Oh that feels good. More! Faster! Harder please!"

Smiling, Cassie begins thrusting harder and faster, hammering his g-spot like a jackhammer. "Am I still hitting it, or do I need to find it again?"

"So good! Ohhhh!" He cums his cum landing on his face. Smiling Cassie picks him up and starts moving him up and down on her dildo.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. That means I'm doing this right." Cassie says, gently rubbing Bonnie's head.

"Your amazing Mistress! I love your cock! Ohhh!" He cums again this time hitting Cassie.

"Gah!" Cassie yelps, recoiling as she rubs the cum off her face. "Oh God, it's in my eyes!"

"Here's some anti spray. Helps with the cum in your eyes." Cassie took the spray gratefully, applying to her eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem. I've done to myself a few times. I'm about to cum myself. Ready see this chicken get really stuffed?" At this Chica slightly comes out her cock drunken mood.

Cassie bursts out laughing at the display before her. "What's happenING! No stop don't cum in me. Oh gods I can feel my ovaries being filled! Oh god my stomach!"

Cassie rolls her eyes. "Come on, he's cum in me a bunch of times! It's not that bad."

"How can you handle this much?! He cums like a horse!" Chase has stopped cumming and her belly now looks like she's 6 months pregnant.

Cassie looks at her belly in shock. "Well… he's never cum this much before…"

"Lucky me. Now take me off your cock you stupid well hung idiot."

Cassie glares at her. "Don't talk to Chase like that! Ask in a polite tone with a please."

"Do I have to?"

"Unless you want that dildo in your ass to go up to 80%, yes."

Chica sighs. "Fine. May I please be taken off your magnificent cock?"

Chase smiles. "Much better." He removes Chica from his cock.

The cums instantly floods the floor covering it in a musky smelling scent. Along with it Chicas clit starts to harden growing quickly in size. She groans. "Not now."

Cassie looks at Chase. "What time is it?"

"About 5:15 why?"

"Ok, that means we're almost done." Cassie turns to Bonnie. "Tell you what bud, want one more orgasm?"

"Yes please Mistress. But I must warn you that Chica is growing a cock. When she gets it she tries to fuck the first thing she sees. Usually it Freda but she's not here right now. We have about 10 seconds."

Cassie sees Foxy creeping into the room and swiftly spins Chica around to face the startled fox. Her cock finished growing and her eyes lock on Foxy. Cassie grins and waves at him, mouthing "Have fun!".

Foxy sees the just in Chica's eyes and quickly turns around. "Legs don't fail me now!"

Chica chases after him her cock swaying back and forth. It has about half the length and width of Chases. "Well I do wish him luck."

Cassie salutes the door and whistles a tune before spinning around to face Bonnie. "Ok! Now that that's over with…"

She is interrupted by Foxy screaming. Bonnie looks at her with hopeful little rabbit eyes. "Can you destroy me now Mistress?"

Cassie smiles. "Yes. Lay down on your back."

"Yes Mistress." He lays right into the giant pool of cum his feet.

Cassie bends over and begins sucking his cock, gracefully bobbing her head like a bobber in the water, tongue slowly and teasingly running over the veins and pressing into the slit, licking precum. She suddenly sucks, cheeks closing in as she sucks the appendage like a lollipop.

Bonnie moans loudly. "Mistress how are you so good at this? I love it so much!" Chase comes over to Bonnie and bends down letting his cock his rest in Bonnie's face. "How about you put that mouth of yours to work?"

Bonnie nods feverishly. "Y-Yes, sir!" he promptly closes his mouth around Chase's cock.

Chase closes his hand around Bonnie's throat. "That a good little slut. I'm surprised you can take further than that stupid Chicken bitch. Now take it all!"

Bonnie obeys and takes Chase's cock to the balls. While his mechanical jaw can't do much, his tongue does all the work, coiling around the cock and stroking.

"Hmm that feels the so good." Chase starts pulling out so that only the tip remains. He smiles knowing what's about to happen.

In an instant, Chase thrusts in as deep as he can go. Bonnie gags a little, not expecting the act, but composed himself and continues to suck, lick and stroke.

"So good! Not as good as Cassie but still good. Now worship my big nuts." He completely pulls out of Bonnie's throat.

Bonnie begins licking them, reaching up with his hands to massage them.

He strokes his face. "Such a nice face. Can't want to completely ruin it."

Bonnie nods in agreement, then resumes licking.

"Take them into your mouth. Cassie get that sexy throat over here and hilt yourself on Bonnie to suck my cock."

Cassie smiles. "Coming!" she sings, practically bouncing onto Bonnie's face vagina first, enveloping Chase's dick as she roughly grabbed his hips.

With Bonnie's final virginity being taken he tried to make himself last as he did not want to disappoint them. He looked up at Cassie seeing her take Chases entire dick effortlessly. Slowly spit and pussy juice started landing on face. Wanting a taste he opens his mouth wide.

As Bonnie licks the sweetness of Cassie's wet pussy, she continues to thrust Chase's dick into her mouth at her own pace, effortlessly deep-throating him. Bonnie soon feels the pressure of a rising orgasm.

"Mistress? Master? May I cum? I'm so close! Please?"

The two nod in unison, much to Bonnie's delight. Gooey white cum shoots out of his penis like Yellowstone's Old Faithful.

"Woah there! Nice spurt there buddy! Now it my turn. Where may I deposit it my queen?"

Cassie smiles and holds up a solo cup. "I'll keep it for later~"

"You have any more? I got a feeling this I going to be a big one."

Cassie nods, getting two more ready.

"Okay! Here it cums!" He shoots out his first spurt filling the first cup. He does the same with the other two cups within 3 spurts. Feeling a few more on their way he looks around desperately not sure how much longer he can hold on from cumming.

Panicking, Cassie grabs a pen cup and a coffee mug from a nearby desk, flinging the pens and pencils out of the cup and across the floor before holding them out.

Chases let's it out in a massive burst filling both of the cups and dumping the rest onto Bonnie and Cassie.

Cassie wipes her face and Bonnie's just as the bell rings. Six o'clock.

"Before you go may I go with you home you? Since you now own this place?"

Cassie looks at Chase. "Should we?" she asks, looking unsure.

Bonnie has that look on his face again. The one you just can't resist. The fact it's covered in cum making it even worse. "Look at that face a tell me what you think."

Cassie looks and gets the same look on her face when her dog begs for food. "Awww!" she coos. "Of course you can!"

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He runs over giving them both cum hugs and kisses.

Cassie still smiles. "You're welcome buddy."

He smiles taking time to French kiss Cassie. It clear that he likes her better. Chase inserts two into him hitting his gspot. "Don't forget about me."

Bonnie gasps. "S-Sorry master!"

"That's okay." Let's get you home and cleaned up. We will leave this to the cleaning crew. And Bonnie?"

Bonnie perks up. "Yes, master?" Bonnie feels the finger go deeper into him twisting around.

"I'm not sure we have extra clothes. And we have to walk home. So you can either be under my shirt while my cock inpales you or you can do whatever your queen wants you to do."

Cassie looks around again, finding some old curtains in a box. "These should do." she says, draping them over Bonnie's shoulders.

"Great but he still looks like a cum covered slut."

"If anyone asks, he's a friend who got drugged at a party and we're bringing him home."

"Fair enough. Let's get going."

As they walk out, they see a cum-covered Foxy giving them the stink eye. He points two fingers at his eyes, then at them.

thanks for reading! If you want to see a pairing leave a review so we know and I'll get back you you.


End file.
